


I Can Be A Slytherin Sometimes

by Slytherette97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherette97/pseuds/Slytherette97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a new year, the beginning of Voldemort's rise to power, the beginning of a warped adventure. Draco is delegated a task that would surely kill him, a task entrusted to him by Lord Voldemort himself. He knew he had no choice, he knew that he and his parents lives were at risk. He knew that he had no clue how to do it, and no one to help him. He knew that Lord Voldemort gave him this task to torture his parents.<br/>Though he was slowly dying on the inside anyway.<br/>But he didn't want to die, he didn't want his parents to die, he was a Slytherin for a reason.<br/>And so he did the most stupidest, reckless and jaw dropping thing, any Slytherin could ever do.<br/>He went to Harry James Potter, his enemy, the Dark Lords enemy, and symbol of the Light side.<br/>The Savior himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Something Different

* * *

**Chapter One**  
The Beginning of Something Different

* * *

_Sometimes love brings many unexpected surprises, but it is hate that brings the most precious of all, that of which bind in the most unexpected of ways._

* * *

 

“Be safe my darling,” Murmured Narcissa Malfoy, as she kissed her pale faced and trembling son on the cheek, and began fussing with the collar of his suit.

It was the beginning of another school year, another school year that he wouldn't be learning anything in. He had a very important task set for him, and if he shouldn't accomplish or complete it in some form or semblance, he and his family would likely be dead by the end of year feast. Not exactly the most positive way of beginning another school year -quite possibly his last-, but there you have it.

“I'll be fine mother, just take care of yourself,” Mumbled Draco, pecking his mother on her left cheek and stepping back away from her fussing hands before she could snag him again. The tension in the manor was above and beyond sky high, and absolutely lethal, it still brought chills to his spine when he remembered waking up in his bed with the huge snake, Nagini, staring at him from the foot of his bed.

“I will my love, I will write to you every day and I do expect a response Draco,” She gave him a stern look at that, remembering the incident two years ago when she had written to him and he had not replied. She always expected her son to reply at the best and worst of times, and that wouldn't change, especially seeing as the Dark Lord has risen again and had delegated a task of such utter importance to him. “I just wish for you to be safe and at least try to learn something,” She sighed.

If it were up to him, he would've already taken his mother and father to Dumbledore, or perhaps even Potter, and asked for sanctuary or protection at the very least. The Dark Lord is incredibly deranged and crazy, not to mention completely merciless in his killings. Potter was proof of that.

As was the muggle family that had stumbled so unfortunately upon a group of Deatheaters.

“I know mother, and I will try and learn something, but who's to say that they'll be teaching anything worth learning anyhow?” He joked halfheartedly, touching his mothers hand with his own.

She gave him a flat look in return but let the corner of her lips lifted in an almost smile, like she had whenever they spoke, “I will miss you my Dragon, my love, my son,” She whispered softly. Draco allowed his mother to swamp him in another affectionate hug and kiss his cheek again. He didn't want to let his mother stay in this place, it was dark, dreary and dangerous, he knew she wouldn't be able to cope in a place like this. She was barely allowed time outside to tend to her red roses before she had to go back inside to stop the other Deatheater's from destroying things.

“I'll go to Dumbledore as soon as I can, he'll get us out of here and to some place safe,” He whispered quietly, breathing in her floral scent deeply and burying his face in her neck. He ignored the way she tensed and just took all the love and affection he could from his mother before she would close off again and the cold mask she had to present was back in place.

“I know, I'm counting on it,” She whispered back and squeezed his waist as tightly as she could, before releasing him at the sound of footsteps echoing from the opposite corridor. “Be safe and focus my darling,” She said sternly, allowing the cool mask to slip over her beautiful radiant features. She pulled back and began fussing with his collar again, pressing the lines out of his crisp black suit and pushing his hair back into place.

“Yes Draco, do be safe,” Came a cool voice from behind him.

He nodded politely to his father, Lucius, who was just emerging from the depths of the darkened corridor. The haggard look on his usually immaculate and proud figure bringing the ache in his chest to another height, he looked down, “Yes father,”

“Be careful, and know that our love follows you,” Said Lucius calmly, before hobbling away in the direction of his own personal study, where he had healing potions and alcohol safely stashed and awaiting him.

Draco really needed to get them away from there.

* * *

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with energetic and frazzled parents who were hassling their children with checking they had everything. If it weren't for his mind being occupied by a certain task, he would have scowled or sneered or perhaps hexed the people blocking his way onto the train. His things were already stashed aboard the train and all he had to do now, was make it there as well.

It took him a few minutes to slip through the crowds of students and parents before he could actually get onto it, but he managed, and without anyone recognising him. Nearly half of the compartments he looked in were full, although only one or two had one student in there, but he couldn't be bothered scaring them out. He was just tired of fear, inflicting it and feeling it. Was this how Potter felt? No, although Potter did have a way of scaring others without meaning to, whether it was the vacant look in his eye that he usually got when he thought too hard about something, or the glares he would send people who dared to insult a friend of his. Draco knew all too well how it felt to be on the other end of that certain glare, it was intimidating and absolutely frightening.

But of course, he wouldn't tell Potter _that_ little titbit of information.

He wouldn't tell Potter anything.

Unless he had to.

Not even then.

No.

“I can't believe this, why the hell isn't he allowed on the bloody train again?”

Slipping into a conveniently vacant compartment, Draco flattened himself against the wall and pressed his ear into the wood. The weasel and mudblood were just outside of his compartment and talking not so quietly about, well, one can only assume as Potter.

“Because Ronald,” Huffed Hermione Granger, “security needs to be a lot more tighter around Harry, we can't have another slip up like last time, you know what happened to that...” She paused in her ranting, presumably letting other students slip by, “..Deatheater, Harry nearly killed him.”

The ache in Draco's chest seemed to freeze, just like his heart. His hopes of saving his and his parents arses were crashing to the ground in flames around him.

“Yeah but the bloody Deatheater was aiming to kill 'Mione, it's not Harry's fault, if it were his choice he wouldn't of bloody done it,” The Weasel rushed angrily.

His heart jerked fiercely in his chest, and the flames surrounding his hopes vanished. He and his family still had a chance, he could still save them.

“Yes, well, he shouldn't have had to,” The mudblood sighed wearily, “If Mundungus had done his job properly and stayed put, Harry wouldn't be where he is now.”

The latch on the door flicked just in front of him and then opened just a tad, and Draco barely had enough time to disillusion himself before it was pulled open fully and Granger and Weasel were sidling in, followed by Longbottom and the weaselette.

“Where will we be meeting him?” Female Weasel asked, dropping herself carelessly on the seat beside the window.

Granger sighed and shook her bushy haired head, “Somewhere near the Womping Willow tonight, Tonks is bringing him.”

The murderous bloody tree that tries to kill anyone that goes near it? Draco would faint right now at the memory of the thin branches flicking a tiny innocent bird nearly fifty feet, if it weren't for the company he was in. Would be quite unfortunate for him if he were to pass out dead at their feet.

“I hope he's all right, I heard he took a rather nasty curse to the arm,” Longbottom winced, “who was the Deatheater anyway?”

Judging from the hesitant looks on the present two parts of the Golden Trio, it was someone important. Instead of them jumping up and shutting the door like he thought they would, mudblood merely glanced its way before answering.

“It was Goyle.”

Not his Goyle, surely, he didn't do anything without Draco's say so. But nonetheless, the blood drained from his invisible face. Goyle, senior or junior, was ruthless, and could be incredibly dangerous at the best of times. He wondered vaguely just how damaged he would find Potter when he went to follow the two thirds of the trio to him.

The weaselette seemed to be thinking along the same lines as himself for once, for the blood seemed to drain from her face as well, “Junior or senior?” She asked wryly.

The weasel huffed a dry laugh, “Senior, of course. Goyle junior doesn't leave Malfoy's side no matter where he is.”

A fair observation, he must say.

“Speaking of Malfoy, did you hear? He's been marked, and Parkinson,” Mudblood whispered hestiantly, glancing at the door again as if he and Pansy would jump out from the side and curse them, “do you think he'll cause Harry trouble this year?” She mumbled.

The weasel scoffed, “Oh of course not 'Mione, he's not our rival or anything,” He muttered sarcastically, giving his girlfriend a look, “of course he's going to stir things up, he's a Deatheater now, just like his dear old Mum and Dad.” He sneered.

Oh how Draco longed to hex that look off of his dirty freckled face, however, being the cool and collected Malfoy he is, he controlled himself and his decidedly petty desires. Until an opportunity arrived that would allow him to do so, he would, as he's been told by them for so long, 'get lost'.

As such, that should begin now, he knew all he needed -and that would definitely come in handy- to find Potter, now he could leave. And great Merlin, he didn't even need to create a distraction. Carefully extricating himself from the wall, he slid out of the compartment and down the hall. He disillusioned himself when no one was walking in the corridor. Great merciful Merlin, he had a plan, and great news for his mother.

* * *

 

“Oh, and now he decides to show his handsome face? Where the hell have you been?”

If it weren't for his Malfoy mask, he would've had no luck in hiding the disgruntled look on his face, as such, he knew he looked calm and indifferent. He slid the compartment door shut behind him and smirked at his friends, “Hello Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode,” He winked at Pansy's dissatisfied face and strode to sit by the window, his normal seat, “I trust you've all had a great summer.” He drawled, seating himself gracefully.

Pansy moved closer to him immediately and sighed in annoyance, “I don't know why, but I had such a horrible summer,” She pouted, “it must have been because a certain stupid blonde forgot to write back to me.”

“Oh please Pans, I saw you the night before last and you looked fine,” Draco drawled coolly, smirking down at her pouting face, “it must have been because a certain person didn't get you off as well as you would've liked.”

She pulled away from him with a scoff, crossing her arms over her decidedly slightly fuller chest and huffing, “Oh please, Androno was positively amazing in bed.”

Draco sniggered, “It must've been you then.”

After a decidedly loud chorus of laughter from each of them, beside Pansy, they all calmed down and began talking and comparing how their summers went. Draco kept quiet, as did Pansy. He knew that the topic of their initiation wouldn't be broached until either one of them mentioned it, and was waiting patiently for the chance to. Unlike his and Pansy's families, they were all neutral. Blaise had decided for himself that he wouldn't join neither the Dark Lord or Potter until either held up the ideals he prized, such as protection.

Goyle and Crabbe would have joined solely because of Draco, and both knew how much of a mistake it had been, but they had held off of joining because of Draco. Millicent just didn't want to join either because she knew nothing of offensive or defensive spells, and didn't want to risk death for her slow learning. Pansy had offered to teach her, but being a Slytherin, Millicent couldn't let go of her pride. It came as no surprise to Pansy when she was rejected.

“Did it hurt?”

It came out of nowhere, and took both Pansy and himself by surprise, but considering how powerful the Dark Lord really was becoming, he knew that they might not have much choice but to join after all and were curious.

Draco did nothing but nod, but luckily Pansy took in the reigns.

“Yes, it was very close to being burnt by fire repetitively.” She whispered softly, shifting her hand over the spot on her left arm where he knew the Dark mark lay. His own had felt the same, he fought back the memory of the searing mind numbing pain he'd felt.

Millicent flinched back into her seat, and looked down at her trembling hands in shame.

“There's nothing to be ashamed about Millie, you're all lucky to have escaped this, I don't blame you for being curious and Draco doesn't either,” Pansy assured her softly, “it's just hard to talk about this without remembering what it felt like.”

' _What it felt like,'_ he thought absently, _'what did it feel like for Potter when his scar hurt?_ '

“I suppose the only other person who'd know besides those who have the Dark mark themselves would be Potter.”

“What?”

He blinked at the others in bemusement, “What?”

“You said that the only other person who'd know what it was like to have the Dark mark would be Potter,” Blaise said slowly, leaning forward a little in his seat, “why?”

Great, and this is the result of him losing himself in his head. He leaned back in his seat with a frown, “Well, don't you remember all those times he claimed his scar was hurting? All those times we saw him clutching at his scar and looking like he could cry?” He asked furtively, “I reckon that his scar hurts just as much as our marks do when they're created.”

The silence that followed contemplative, but welcome. He sat back in his seat and glanced around at his thoughtful friends, though Crabbe and Goyle were slightly more preoccupied by the Chocolate frogs they'd gotten from the trolley.

“If that's so, how does he do it?” Pansy gasped dramatically after a moment, her hands flying to clutch at the silver flower pendant hanging around her neck, “How could he stand it?”

Draco shrugged, “How did he survive the killing curse when he was a baby?” Silence met his question and he shrugged carelessly, “No one knows.”

* * *

 

The Great hall was just as cheerful and happy as ever, a place that he really wished was his home, though it did need some redecoration, preferably some Slytherin greens and silvers. Aside from thinking about the decoration of the cheerful hall, he'd watched the two thirds of the Golden Trio enter and sit at the Gryffindor table, and he doubted that he'd take his eyes away from them.

The Slytherin table was quiet and more subdued than usual, though watching and judging by the scared shitless first years standing in a puddle of fear by the staff table, he knew that they'd become more talkative once everyone was sorted and the feast began. It was just because of the initiation some of them had gone through that they were quiet, hell, even he was quiet.

Throughout the beginning of the sorting he ignored the Sorting Hats song and snuck looks at the two parts of the Golden Trio. They'd have to move quickly if they were to go now, or perhaps they would go under the cover of night, that would be the best time for them. But they were Gryffindors, and Gryffindors lack self-preservation and intelligence, especially when it comes to sneaking out past curfew. Though Potter did an amazing job at it.

“Ravenclaw!” Yelled the Sorting Hat.

He ignored the whoops of laughter around him as the girl fell in her excitement on the way to the table, and merely shrugged when Blaise prodded his side in question. What he was really waiting for, was Potter. It was entirely up to him whether he and his family lived, though his families name was almost considered shit nowadays considering the failures his father had managed.

The only way he could redeem his family name and protect his and his parents arses was by aligning himself with the one -two people now that he thought about it- person who could actually help to save them, Harry Potter.

However, he couldn't just jump out at him and ask, no he had to be subtle, he had to work on this slowly but surely. He had a plan, and by Merlin he would see it done.

The hall erupted into laughter when a Hufflepuff boy fell in his excitement to get to the table, it was so loud that no one heard the door quietly open and admit someone. But Draco noticed it, and so did his small group of friends.

Walking quickly but confidently, was a tall dark haired man whose hair fell in small tumbles on the tops of his shoulders and was darker than night, whose eyes were brighter than the strongest killing curse but were diluted by silly round glasses, whose lips were the plumpest and softest looking lips on any boy in the castle, a man who was taller than some but just as tall as most, with a thin but highly recognizable lightning bolt scar atop his forehead. It was the famous/infamous Harry James Potter, Golden boy, Wonder boy, Savior, Symbol of light.

From what he'd heard from the weasel and mudblood -not to mention Longbottom-, Potter was hurt, he was hit by a curse that got him in the arm. There were no specifics on the Gryffindorks' parts though, sadly enough as that is, but from the way he moved Draco could pinpoint exactly where he was hit by this supposed curse, it was obviously his left shoulder, because he barely moved it.

The significance of the button down shirt underneath the school robes was not lost on Draco. It must be incredibly painful for him. He wondered, if only for a moment, what curse he'd been hit with. It clearly wasn't a severing charm, it was still attached to his body. Maybe it was a bone breaking charm? Those were incredibly hard to master, and you had to be pretty powerful to succeed in casting it without inflicting pain on oneself too. But from the many times he'd seen of Goyle senior, he was as dull as his son and barely had enough magic to transfigure a box into a chair.

"Did you see Potter?" Came Pansy's whispered gasp.

Draco nodded dumbly, still lost in thoughts too hard to lose. Would he be fit enough to protect them properly?

"He's..." If it weren't Potter that they were shocked over, Draco would've been extremely worried. Blaise always had something to say, whether it be inane and stupid or incredibly wise and thoughtful. He didn't have anything to say now.

"Hot." Millicent stated, looking over her shoulder at the brunette who was sliding into the newly made spot between mudblood and weasel. 

Draco nodded dumbly again, agreeing wholeheartedly that Potter had definitely come into his looks, if not a little too well but also suddenly. ' _Be still my heart',_ he thought wryly. Well at least the Golden Trio was whole again, it was beginning to feel odd seeing only mudblood and weasel sitting amongst the monstrosities known as Gryffindors. Potter looked happy and content as well, if a little withdrawn and tight, but that was to be expected after being attacked, he was likely feeling paranoid. Well, that's how Draco would feel anyhow.

"I can't stop staring." Pansy murmured.

"Neither." Blaise agreed slowly.

Millicent nodded slowly and jerkily, as did Draco, but he was too busy focusing on his thoughts and plans. Could he, or should he ambush Potter tonight? He didn't look top notch, but maybe it'd be a good thing, he'd be more agreeable and less likely to punch him in the face. Yes that might work, but when? He might not go on his ritualistic walk by the lake tonight, especially after being attacked not so long ago and being in pain. Maybe the plans should halt tonight- what the hell is he thinking? When did he take Poor Potty's feelings into account? Bugger him, he'd rather help himself and his family.

It was settled, he just needed to make a few adjustments. 

He cleared his throat and painfully wrenched his gaze from the beauty that is Potter to gain their attention, they did so, but briefly, "I'm defecting." That definitely got their attention.

Pansy turned to him with wide eyes, "What the hell did you just say?" She breathed.

Blaise and the others copied her, gaping silently. 

With the familiar cold smirk in place he inclined his head to her, now wasn't the time to show weakness, "I don't suppose protecting my family would be reason enough?" He guessed wryly.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes widening marginally at his nonchalance, "You suppose correctly," She whispered, before reality and rationality came together in her mind as if locking a puzzle piece into place with the rest, and her curiously blank face was closer than before, "Draco don't be a fool, defecting now, _especially_ after just being marked, is even more dangerous than staying on the Dark Lords side, you'd be crossing into no man's land, they wouldn't accept you--!" 

He shook his head fiercely and gripped her hands tightly in his, "You don't get it Pansy, we're dead if we stay on His side, the only way of surviving this war and being accepted after it is to join Potter and Dumbledore, I intend to do so after the feast, so if you wish to join me and not sequester into darkness where you bet your arse you'll be tortured, then do so, because I won't. I refuse to die by the hands of that lunatic."

"Draco.." She trailed of uncertainly, gazing at him helplessly, "How can you be sure Potter will win? He's just a _boy_ , we're all just kids, the Dark Lord is old and powerful, what does Potter have that he doesn't?" 

With a tense tight-lipped smile, he leaned back and turned to the rest of them, "Father told me of the time when the Dark Lord rose, when Potter was used in the Tri-wizard tournament as a means to bring him back," He said slowly, garnering their attention, "he fought him under the _Imperious_ and _Cruciatis_ curse, and he deflected the killing curse with a bloody _Expelliarmus_ for Merlin's sake," He pleaded, leaning forward in his seat and looking around at them intently, "not even the Dark Lord could do that. So if that's not power, I don't know what is." 

Contemplative silence met his ears yet again, and in sync, they all looked over towards the Gryffindor table at a certain brunette who was smiling reluctantly at his friends, his left arm cradled unconsciously to his chest and his eyes a little contemplative. Little did he know that he had just gained six new followers, all Slytherin. 

"We must ask the neutral families if they would follow him as well, but we have to see if they'll offer us protection before doing so, we can't bring anybody's hopes up, not after everything that's happened." 

Draco nodded once, "I know that, that's why I intended to go alone, but I reckon six is better than one." 

Blaise nodded in reply and continued eating just as the others did, Draco followed their example reluctantly. He only hoped that Dumbledore would be as accepting as he always seemed to be when they went to see him.

"After the feast?" 

"After the feast." He said firmly.


	2. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I wanted to avoid an author's note for as long as possible, but I'm so tired and I feel so happy and giddy because of it, and because of the COMMENTS! PJoHoOFan, I love you! You literally made my day! And I wasn't even going to post this but since I saw your comment I literally felt like I had to, not in a bad way either! I wanted to so bad because I know how it feels to get so into a story and want to read the next chapter, but you can't because it's not written and yeah, so here's this! Ta da! I hope you enjoy!  
> Squirrellock I love you too! You also made my day a whole lot better, and as soon as I'd gotten your comment notification I wrote so many pages of so many ideas and ways to make this chapter, but my father (AKA asshole) accidentally deleted them! I was so shocked I literally screamed, because I had at least ten pages worth of writing done for you. But don't worry, more is on the way, I just hope that this tides you guys over, at least for a few days (two days at the max).   
> Please don't be afraid to point out mistakes, I really want to know if I've made a mistake and I won't take it the wrong way if you point them out. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one!  
> ~~Slytherette97

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
The First Step

* * *

Things so far, had not gone according to plan. Firstly, he didn't even know where Dumbledore's office was, let alone if he even had one -though it was blatantly obvious that he did-, so surely, that wasn't his fault. But maybe the part where he'd asked Severus Snape if he could take he and his friends to Dumbledore's office that was. Surely not, he was merely...  _curious_ , as he'd acted out _oh so perfectly_ to Severus. Maybe curiosity just isn't his style.

"I cannot decide whether you are foolish, stupid or just plain _idiotic_ , Draco. And that is a feat only _Potter_ has been able to manage," Severus Snape sneered, pacing elegantly in front of the roaring hearth beside his desk, "just what are you trying to accomplish this late into the night? Surely you would give chasing Potter into trouble a rest, seeing as he is still lamenting the death of his godfather." 

He'd forgotten about that. The stunt in the Department of Mysteries, where Sirius Black had been murdered by his own cousin, Bellatrix Black Lestrange. He hadn't fully worked out the details yet, but apparently they'd been looking for a prophecy and father had lost it. His father had been tortured mercilessly that night, not that that was any different from all the other times, but he was still recuperating, even after all those healing potions and oils. Which brought on a question, would Severus tell the Dark Lord of his plans?

He just couldn't bring himself to tell him of the plans he and his parents had concocted to defect to the light side, sure Severus was his godfather and a friend to the family, but Severus was still the Dark Lord's right hand man, he wouldn't betray him even for Draco or his long time friends. He couldn't understand, surely the many brutal punishments that the man had gone through would make his loyalty wane. But no, it still beat strongly, even after all those years.

But could he risk his it? His Slytherin nature was warning him not to, but there was a part, a rather large and persistent part of him that was making him take all of these risks, as if he were a bloody Gryffindor. Merlin, is this how Potter feels? 

"We-" Swallowing back his trepidation and cowardly feelings, he straightened his shoulders, " _I_ wish to defect to the side of the light." There, he'd said it, and he'd protected his parents arses as well. Take _that_ Gryffindor's! Even a lowly _Slytherin_ can have bravery!

Severus froze in the middle of his pacing, his arms folded rigidly behind his tense back, the flames of the hearth behind him outlining his tense posture. "You wish to defect," He stated flatly, "after being marked not a fortnight ago, _you_ , Draco Malfoy, son of loyal Deatheater Lucius Malfoy, wish to _defect_ to the light side?" If his voice wasn't so blank or flat, Draco would have thought it to be somewhat hopeful and incredulous.

"Obviously the task the Dark Lord has given you has caused you great discomfort, and has addled with your brain," Severus sneered, turning on the spot and suddenly appearing more bat like in front of his eyes, "do you wish to die Draco? The Dark Lord would surely grant you that wish the sooner he learnt of your betrayal and traitorous thoughts, as would your silly little friends." He snarled.

He'd braced himself for Severus to blow, but it still hurt him to know that Severus, his own godfather, would turn on him and allow him to die. He slumped slightly under the glare of his godfather, "Severus I can't stand it anymore, the only reason I even agreed to be marked was to keep my parents safe, I've done all I can to keep them safe, but it's not enough," He sighed, "I'll die, and they'll die, and there won't be anything else we can do."

"And why do you think defecting to their side would make things better? You are a _Deatheater_ Draco, they won't welcome you onto their side even if you have renounced the ways of the Dark Lord, they will use you, and abandon you when and if it came time to battling the Dark Lord!" Severus snarled, once again pacing, albeit a little obstreperously. 

"Don't you think I know that?!" He roared, finally losing the patented cold mask, he stood jerkily and slammed his hands on the desk loudly, "I know that they'll fucking use me, but what choice do we fucking have?! This task is fucking mental, it's impossible and even he knows that! That's why he delegated it to me! He wants to punish mother and father! He wants me dead and he won't stop until I am, he knows how far Potter will go to protect those around him, especially those who he is loyal to! And me attempting to kill Dumbledore will be the main thing that sets him off!" 

"I don't give a fuck about image anymore if our lives are the cost, I'm not letting that megalomaniac lunatic kill my family off all because he was bested by a one year old baby!" 

If one could feel silence, it would be smothering them. Honestly, he was absolutely tired of silence, he wanted noise, he wanted a fight, he wanted laughter, he wanted someone, anyone to at least talk. Silence was all he ever had at the manor, he didn't want it to be the same at Hogwarts too. 

"All right, Draco," Severus sighed, slowing to a stop at his side and resting a calming hand on Draco's shoulder, "I shall take you to Dumbledore."

* * *

If he wasn't so nervous, he would've laughed at the absurdity of it all. He, Draco Malfoy, would be renouncing the ways of the Dark Lord, and tying himself to the light side, to Potter's and Dumbledore's ways. He was giddy with the adrenaline of it all, and was thinking of questions he'd never thought of before. Was Potter the leader of the light side, or Dumbledore? 

"Gum drops." Sneered Severus out of the blue, but the large griffin statue before them began revolving slowly, the stone platform grinding loudly as it scraped against the stone walls. Draco was ashamed to admit this, but Severus had to push Draco onto one of the closest steps before they could get up to the Headmasters office at all. He would claim that it was clearly his instincts telling him how weird and untrustworthy the whole griffin thing seemed.

"Figures Dumbledore would have a griffin," Draco sneered quietly, "bloody Gryffindors."

After a momentary lapse in conversation, Draco took the time actually notice how the walls around them expanded outwards a little in a small arch, it was probably because they were nearing their destination. As he thought, they slowed to a stop by a set of stairs, stairs that led to a rather intimidating dark oaken door. Severus scoffed at his gape and shoved at Draco to move, to which he did reluctantly and albeit, a little fearfully. He sped up in his slow walk and followed behind Severus obediently as he swept across the room with ease and knocked on the door. Even the sound of the knocking sounded intimidating. 

They'd been there for all of twenty seconds and still no sign of the old fool. Draco was about to give up and go back, but Severus must have heard some semblance of a welcome, because he surely didn't. Severus swung the door open wide and forced Draco to enter first with a small impatient scowl, before closing it with a resounding bang behind them. Draco almost flinched at the sound, but hid behind his famous Malfoy mask of cool indifference instead. The room was slightly small and unexpectedly filled with trinkets of all sizes and shapes and uses, some were dusty, most were positively glowing brightly from use. How they could be used, he was unsure. Some merely looked completely useless. There was a trumpet looking instrument hanging by a nail on the far wall with no dust in sight, but it didn't look like it could be used for anything at all.

The small trinket filled room that they'd entered into opened up into another, though this one was positively stupendous in its glowing glory. There were portraits of all ages lining the walls around him, the men and women inside them sitting still and staring down at them in slight fear and interest. One of them, was looking like he was on cloud nine. He ignored them -especially the smug one- for the most part, but did spare them glances on his way to the large desk at the back of the room.

An elderly man with a long silver beard and matching hair sat smiling expectantly at them from behind the desk, a twinkle in his bespectacled sky blue eyes. He wasn't what one would expect upon coming to Hogwarts, the man was absolutely mad, though not with power, that was for sure. This man was known as the most powerful Wizard in their age, with a kindness one wouldn't expect of a tall withered old man such as he, he was perfectly kind and sincere in everything he did, though he had no living relatives, no children or siblings that anyone knew of. This man was known as the enemy of the Dark Lord, his assigned target and the leader of the Light. He was well respected and mindful of others. Though the man surely did have his favorites.

"Welcome professor Snape, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted genially, "to what do I owe this very great pleasure? Would either of you like a Lemon drop?" He offered, waving his hand at a glass bowl filled with small yellow rocks sitting by a small statue of what looked to be a merman.

"No thank you, Headmaster," Severus growled. "this visit is not one out of choice, I assure you," He sneered coldly, and for once, Severus reminded Draco of his father. "choices have been made, Headmaster, and what we anticipated has been set in motion. Draco," He began boldly. "has decided that he will defect, as would his parents." 

The bushy silver eyebrows on the old man approached his hairline. "Oh?" He asked interestingly, "Would this have come about by the task Lord Voldemort has delegated him?" He asked mildly, though there was a hint of a satisfied smile lingering on the old mans lips.

Severus scowled darkly, but nodded. "Yes, though I do not know the task for myself, whatever it is is surely too much for the boy to handle, I believe the task was not given to him lightly and that it is impossible to achieve, knowing the Dark Lord," Severus turned a curious dark eye on Draco at that, "I believe his plan was to eliminate Draco, by any means necessary." 

"Oh, you flatter me too much Severus," Draco said sarcastically, smirking sardonically at his godfather, "I never knew you thought so much of me."

The scowl on Severus' face deepened at that, and he turned and stalked towards the only open window nearest, which opened to a large balcony that overlooked the grounds and had a perfect unobstructed view of the Black Lake. He couldn't even bear to be in the same room as his own godson.

"He doesn't mean to belittle you Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore chided softly, "he is merely concerned for your welfare." 

"And you know this how?" He snapped, "I've known Severus all my life and he always seems to find something wrong with me no matter what I do, he forces me to be aware of my weaknesses regardless of how I feel, not once has he consoled me or cared for me. He doesn't care if I die or not." He spat bitterly.

Out of everything in his life, he always counted on Severus, no matter what his opinion, but lately he's been wearing him down, breaking down any of his remaining walls and cutting him up on the inside. He'd never met anyone so cruel or cold before, not even his father was as bad, but he'd always loved Severus no matter what. He valued his opinion and looked for guidance, regardless of the situation or crux.

"Severus may be cold and ruthless on the outside Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said quietly, softly, "but on the inside he is just as tormented and sensitive as you are, if you allowed him a chance to explain why he is the way he is, I believe that you will find that you are both not the people you believed each other to be." 

He drew a blank. 

Chances. Since when did either of them deserve a second chance? Both of them were as bad as the other at expressing emotion, he doubted that the results of giving him a second chance would be any different, even if he were to give Severus a second chance anyway.

"I believe Potter should be present, Headmaster," Said Severus smoothly as he rejoined them. "for Draco's benefit." He added softly, eyeing his angry godson warily. Severus knew that he was safe from any hexing or cursing, Draco had never been any good at them, nor did he know any of the major ones other than Stupefy. It was both a relief and a worry, but not because he thought Draco was academically challenged, but because Draco could find himself dueling someone who knew more than him. And he would surely lose.

"Mmmm, yes," Dumbledore hummed, nodding in agreement, "yes I think so too." 

"Why Potter?" Draco asked before he could stop himself, though the words didn't have any heat behind them. He was quickly becoming emotionally drained. "What could he possibly do to help me?" 

Dumbledore focused his twinkling blue eyes on Draco's bemused grey pair. "Ignorance was never your best act Mister Malfoy," He smiled, "I rather think that you'll benefit from this, after all, it is in your best interest."

A loud melodious trill caught his attention, and he watched with wide eyes as a beautiful phoenix floated down from the ceiling -or wherever- and settled itself on a large perch, that had an oddly large bowl of ashes underneath it. Surely phoenixes don't defecate ashes, do they?

Dumbledore sent him an amused grin but turned to the brilliant red bird before him, "Faux, would you bring Harry Potter to me, please?" He asked kindly, smiling widely.

The phoenix, Fawkes, trilled loudly and happily. Before it caught fire. Draco jumped back in fright with a loud gasp as the flames consumed the bird. And then it was gone, in mid air. He turned to a smirking Severus with wide eyes.

"Phoenixes are rather gifted when it comes to travelling, healing, and even comforting," Dumbledore said pointedly, peering at Draco from over his half moon spectacles with smiling eyes. "I do find myself enjoying talking to Fawkes, he is rather special, even in his species." 

"I don't doubt Headmaster, you always do manage to find the most oddest of things." Severus huffed a dry sarcastic laugh.

It was obviously pointed at Potter, Draco thought. Why everything revolved around Potter, he didn't know, he really, really didn't know. What made _him_ so special? Why did he survive the killing curse? Why did his parents die? Why was he so powerful? _How_ did he come to be so powerful? Why did he have those seizure things?

Why was he always so different?

From the first moment he'd met him in Madame Malkin's -though he was quite unaware that it was indeed the Harry Potter- he liked him, though he was crushed when he'd tried to make friends with him. All right, so he wasn't really trying to be his friend, but he was trying to take him under his wing. Who knew that he'd take offense on behalf of the weasel? He surely didn't.

A flash of flames brought him out of his reverie sharply, and he turned to see that Fawkes had returned. With a very half naked Potter. _Oh why couldn't he keep his ruddy clothes on?_ He bemoaned in his head. However, as he blinked away the fuzzy white orbs from his vision, he began to take notice of certain things. Like how Potter wasn't wearing any bandages.

"I came as soon as I could professor," Potter sighed, wincing when his very painful shoulder moved, and then two things registered. One, Malfoy was there and staring at him, and Two, so was Snape. "is something wrong?" He asked cautiously, Draco noticed his right hand crawling to his pocket to most likely seek his wand. Paranoid, much?

Dumbledore laughed good-naturedly and shook his head with an affectionate smile. "Oh no my dear boy, I've asked you here simply on friendly terms." 

Potter's eyes darted to Severus and himself before returning to Dumbledore, "And them?" 

If it weren't for the empathy he was feeling, Draco would take offense. Apparently Severus didn't care.

"Oh please Potter, if I were to harm you, you'd already be dead." Severus sneered darkly, glaring at the dark haired teen.

Emerald green eyes glared furiously at Severus, but he held his tongue. Draco was surprised and impressed by the control Potter was showing, especially when he was in pain. It took one a lot of self-control not to rise to Severus' bait. 

"There was a reason you wanted me?" Potter asked Dumbledore instead.

With a proud nod, Dumbledore conjured three seats and gestured for them to take them. Potter did so quickly, his right hand fumbling for something in his pocket. He pulled out a phial of bright purple liquid after a second and pulled the stopper quickly, before knocking the potion back. He let out a small groan of disgust once he'd downed the potion and banished the empty phial.

"Potter." With a small irritated huff, Potter turned to a frowning Severus. "Where did you get Sanguinem Orchis from?" 

"Found it," Potter snapped, "now can someone explain the meaning of this?" 

With a sneer Severus said, "Draco and his parents have decided to defect, they're willing to leave the Dark Lords side and join ours." 

Draco had long ago figured out that Severus was the traitor that the Dark Lord was so interested in finding, he just didn't find the need to betray him to his parents, seeing as his father would do anything to have the Dark Lord off of his back and away from him, even for a few moments. But it was still satisfying to hear him prove him right.

"So they've bitten off more than they can chew, so what?" Potter sneered what Draco deemed, the best sneer he's seen since Severus, though he was concerned and angry at what he'd said, "If you haven't noticed, Malfoy's tend to survive no matter what." 

"Survive no matter what--? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Draco roared, jumping up from his seat so abruptly that it sent it flying backwards, "I've been watching my family be tortured day in and day out! I've seen my father blind himself dead by firewhiskey and fucking healing potions! I've seen my mother have to heal fucking cuts and bruises on her face, all because the fucking Deatheaters want to have some fun! I've been ordered to go on a fucking suicide mission that I wouldn't have returned from if I hadn't have come here! You have no fucking right to say that! _Malfoy's tend to survive no matter what_ ," He mocked, "You have--! _No fucking right!_ " 

He expected Potter to jump up and rave, to slam him into the wall, by Merlin that's what he wanted to do to him, but nothing happened. Potter just let him rant and rave, let him scream his heart out at him until he was panting from losing too much air. He just let him get everything out.

"You're not the one with nothing, Draco Malfoy," Whispered Potter into the silence. Draco balked as Potter stood slowly from his seat and turned to him, his face blank but his eyes blazing, "even though it hurts to see your family being tortured in their own home, at least you get to see your family," Draco began stepping back when Potter strode towards him. Soon Draco was backed up into the wall and Potter was almost in his own private bubble. He expected Potter to finally hit him, but was bemused when Potter stuck his hand out to him, almost like a reverse in positions from when they were eleven, "Welcome to our side." He muttered bitterly, smiling at Draco sardonically.

How.. charming.


End file.
